House of Hell
by Hazelthorn
Summary: What if houses.....grew? What if what's on the television, isn't as fake as it seems. What if, a house could grow to about the size of Russia in a year, and move to different locations, too. Welcome to the House Of Hell television show!


**Author's Note:** I own maybe a few characters, but nothing else. The catogories that are used in this are NightWorld/Cats/Repo!/RHPS/PeterPan/HarryPotter/Teletubbies/Coraline/SweeneyTodd/SleepyHollow/ and more, including random parts with the FBI. If you would like something to happen, don't hesitate to leave a review, or message me, but I would prefer a review. Thank you, and enjoy!!

* * *

*Charlie's P.O.V.*

I looked over a file of this one girl.

_Name: Luna Abbott_

_Hair Color: Red-Head_

_Eye Color: Hazel, but more on the green side_

_Skin Tone: Pale_

_Family Status: Her parents and twin brother are FBI agents. She was, and still is, raised by a computer that controls the whole house. It sleeps one hour a day._

I looked away from the file, and looked at my men, who knew what to do.

_Perfect!_

* * *

*Luna's P.O.V.*

"Time for sleep!"

A robotic voice ran through the house.

"Fine!" I screamed.

I hated bedtime.

I never actually slept.

I ran up to my room, in fear of the evil computer.

The second I got into my room, I say tons of strange looking men.

I try to scream, but before I do, something hits me in the arm, and everything blacks out.

God, I wish I had more training.

* * *

*Charlie's P.O.V.*

I look at my next file.

_Name: Child Number Seven_

_Hair Color: Brunette_

_Eye Color: A creepy shade of icy blue._

_Skin Tone: Normal_

_Family Status: Her mother works in the Redlight District, as a prostitute. Her father is unknown by her and us alike. Her only friends are Child Number Six, and the apptly name, Bartender. In her many years, 14 to be exact, she has always been bothered when mom, **brings work home.**_

I smirked.

I'm getting so many good people to take.

"We are gunna get good rating this year," I tell the boys, who nod, again knowing what to do.

* * *

*Child Number Seven's P.O.V.*

I started to walk out of the house.

Child Number Six came up to me.

"Can I come, too?" he asked.

"No," I told him, not wanting him to come, "You're too young.'

I walk out of the door.

I hear mom say, "Are you legal?"

I scream back,"No!"

Mom said, "Ok!"

I walk down to Bartender's pub.

It's a nice pub.

I can't wait to get there.

When I get there, the place looks closed.

_That's impossible, _I thought.

_He wouldn't close the pub any time before five AM._

I walk inside, and see Bartender tied up in ropes, and gags.

I take his gag out, in time for him to say something before I was knocked out.

"Watch Out!"

Then, something hit me in the side.

* * *

*Luna's P.O.V.*

I wake up to find myself in a very large van.

And I'm the only one there.

They must want me to give up information about the FBI!

I wouldn't dare!

"YOU WON'T GET ANY INFORMATION FROM ME!!!!" I scream, at the top of my lungs.

And then, light from the entry.

I look straight at it, to see a girl, about my age, being flung into the truck, too.

She looks directly up at me.

"Where are we?" she asks, with a very shaky voice.

"I don't know," I tell her, "I don't know."

* * *

*Charlie's P.O.V.*

I look through the rest of my human files, only to find one other good file.

_Name: Meridian Valsetrothe_

_Hair Color: Normally Blonde, but she died it Black recently_

_Eye Color: Baby Blue, even though she wants purple eyes_

_Skin Tone: Fair_

_Family Status: Her mother was only sixteen when she had her, and sent her off to a foster family. She has been running away from each foster house from the day she could walk. She has been to 81 foster homes in her 13(now 14) years of life._

I smile, and nod, but my guards already know what to do.

Find the girl!

* * *

*Meridians's P.O.V.*

I sat by my bedside.

_Stupid Ultra-Catholics._

They all think they know what's best for me.

And they have all of these RULES!

I hear a creek.

I look at the door, to see Susan enter.

"Now dear," she said, "You are holding your hands way too low to be praying. Put them up higher."

I looked out of my one-story window/door.

Yes, it was both.

I point the other way, just as the whle family walks in.

"Hey look!" I scream," Jesus!!"

They all turn around, with a hopeful gleam in thier eyes.

Suckers.

I leap for the door an make it in time to run for it.

Before I leave, I hear Susan say to Timmy, "Pray for her, dear."

I run, and run, and run, until I have nowhere left to run.

I suddenly hear sirens.

God!

Not the po-po

The evil demon police have always been on my tail.

This times, I was trapped.

One officer held a gun to my head, and shot.

I didn't feel death coming.

I only felt sleep.

I watch them as the world grows back, and I am thrown into the back of a van.


End file.
